In the Rain
by The Kuramateers
Summary: somewhat AU, It seems like Youko has found a new puzzle, IYYYH, Youkokag.


In the rain...Anti-Nostalgic

Summary: It would seem Youko has found a new puzzle, Sonfic/Oneshot YoukoKagome -IYYYH-

Disclaimer: I herby boldly announce that I (w-l-k) the following characters :Youko, Kagome, Shuichi.  
and w-l-k ALSO does not own the song, Anti-nostalgic belongs to the Anime 'Gravitation'

He had always noticed her, the day she stood shyly in front of Shuichi's class, he wasn't supposed to though, he had seen through Shuichi's eyes before yes, but he would always be pushed back down before he saw the sunlight by, their own mind...HIS mind!

_Toumei ga...yozora somete_

The single thought nearly drove him into rage, he growled frustrated. He was trapped inside his own mind, while the avatar had all the freedom. He did not like it one bit. This time though,  
he did see the outside, strangely though, it was the color of the ocean._  
_

_hitori aruku...itsumo no kaerimichi_

If he were in my original humanoid form his ears would have twitched in confusion, he didn't remember the Ningenkai sky being that deep. Then he realized, those were the girl's eyes.  
A delicate eyebrow rose as he studied her, she looked quite strange compared to all the Japanese residents he had seen before._  
_

_Kuchizusamu...konna kimochi_

She was quaint, so to speak, not quite like the real beauties he had seen in his previous life, but quite...what's the word? ...cute. He had never used that word before, its foreign to his lips, in the Makai everything was matured, the women the men, and the children were not seen, being protected by their guardians, they were never viewed. In Makai everything was either ugly or beautiful, nothing in between.

He went back to staring at the girl, careful not to warn Suichi of my presence. She was still growing but she had something there, Black hair, unlike the normal ningens he have seen before, it had a blue tint, making it shine, large blue eyes, which was quite the rarity.  
Somehow they reminded him of some kind of jewel he had stolen before, though it was not important.

_nemuru kimi ni...todoketai na OH... UM..._

_  
_She wore the standard uniform, It was the pink skirt and shirt along with the yellow tie, the suit the girls at Meiou High were obligated to wear. The skirt had fell over careful hips along with the blouse that formed her petite waist line, the sleeves were to long for her arms, only so the tips of her dainty fingers showed through cupped sleeve. Pale legs came from under her skirt, with baggy socks adorning from the knees down, with black small shoes that adorned her feet.

_Nanika ni obieteru... jibun ga chotto iya ni naru_

Her hair barely covered her eyes, her bangs were untidy, and continued untidy to the small of her back, too bad she had such a innocent face, her large blue eyes and full pink lips were quite attractive along with soft skin. What really caught his attention was her aura, it was untrained, but this girl did indeed have power, it was similar to the detectives, purer but not as strong.

He smirked, that was quite ironic, an innocent face to go with an innocent aura, he found the matter quite humorous, but then again, he had been trapped in a human's mind for 17 years now, he would think he lost his mind, but he knew...that was quite impossible.  
_  
tsugeru omoi...torinokoshita hibi ni..._

__

He had never heard her name when she introduced herself, to busy with his own musings, he silently watched her as she made her way to the window seat across the room from his desk.

That's how it was, and that's how it went on, for the next couple of weeks, she would come to class like the other ningens, and we would watch her. He smirked, Shuichi was getting careless if he had still not noticed his continuous actions of watching the girl. Then again Shuichi was not stupid, he had probably found out and left it for him, fool he just left quite the steal on a silver platter.

_dokoka ni wasureteru...kokoro ga chotto itakunaru_

He had decided...he wanted to meet her. He grinned, imagining the frightened expression she would wear the day he confronted her. That was it, when the half moon came out, he would take control of the avatar's body and seek her out. It did not seem difficult, through all the smoke and pollution today he was sure her scent would stand out, sugar canes and water lilies, Yes... this would work out nicely. Devious by nature, he started planning three steps ahead.

_toki wo tsunagu...hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru_

__

It was time, the half-moon just rose, Shuichi's eyes widened drastically. He clutched his heart, falling to his knees, in his room, he could only hope not to startle his mother.  
"Why are you coming out now!" He hissed in pain, It was obvious, Youko wanted out.

_Toozakaru...kumo ni nosete_

"I have business to attend to" A raspy yet soft voice boomed in his ears, the voice like honey milk down a soar throat.

Youko was coming out, and he wasn't prepared, he couldn't hold him down.

Shuichi bit down on his lip as he felt his limbs extend, his backbone grow drastically where it ripped out of his lower back and became furry, his hair grew longer and silkier, and his ears shifted to his head, where they grew furry and more animal like.

He jumped from roof to roof until he reached a shrine that reeked of her scent...not that he minded, he rooted himself in the ancient looking tree that stood proudly in front and waited.  
He had a clear view of her window and saw her, her head shot up, and looked towards his direction. He smirked knowing the power he sensed earlier was not for nothing. She got up and ran towards her door, soon after she came and stood in front of the tree.

_boku no kimochi...tachidomaru kaerimichi _

She bit her lip and looked straight up at the mighty tree. "Come out! Youkai!" She yelled out, many might have thought she was nuts, yelling at a tree and all. But, he didn't get down. Her expression changed from anxious to defiant.

_Kimi wa mou...yume no tsuzuki_

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid! I know your there! You've been watching me! Why?" She yelled up at him again. Youko smirked, so she noticed? Well, he wasn't surprised to say the least.

He jumped down and stared down at her, she looked up at him defiantly, she did well to hide her fear, he could see it clear in her eyes, but she hid it from her face.

He took hold of her chin, and bent down so she was looking him directly in the eyes.

_todoku hazu mo nai koto da to...wakatteiru_

She still held her defiant glare, though it showed signs of wavering.

He smirked, "Who are you... to show such disrespect to your superiors?" He glared at her, she glared back.

"Superiors by butt! You've been watching me since I came to Meiou High, and I wanna know why!" She said her voice raising. His ears flattened against his head, as he raised an eyebrow at her, he let go of her chin, and covered his mouth. He started chuckling at her behavior, she was quite stubborn, with the attitude she adorned, she would have been killed in the Makai in less then a second of disrespecting a youkai.

_Namida ga koboreteru...egao ga chotto hoshikunaru_

"Let's say... you intrigue me" He said gazing at her again.

She gulped and her eyes grew wide, "how so?" She squeaked, clearly surprised.

Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru

"Well..." He droned on, taking in her appearance, she wore long green pajama pants with blue flowered imprints, and a pink tank top. "It's better you not know" He said smirking, she noticed his stare and her face turned beat red.

He chuckled again, and she glared at him, biting on her bottom lip once more, he stared shamelessly. That habit of hers was driving him insane with need._  
_

_kimi no soba ni ireru dake de...boku wa..._

She suddenly adorned a surprised look as a raindrop hit her nose, and she looked up at the sky heavy downpour came right then, Youko looked up calmly, he had not sensed the rain, which was surprising, he could usually sense it an hour before it came. Looking back at Kagome who was still staring at the sky, turned to look back at him.

"Now what, I'm drenched, and so are you", She said to him still with her childish glare.

"Personally I don't mind the sight" He said smirking down at her, her face went red all over again.

_Dareka ga toikakeru...rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru_

Kagome moved to slap him, but he had caught her wrist, pulling her into him, slamming his back against the tree, he slid to the ground, straddling her while she squirmed against him.

"Cease your squirming girl." He hissed at her as she continued to struggle.

She pushed off his chest and glared at him, "I have a name! Use it!" She bellowed out at him, ears pressing against his skull, he silently stared at her.

_kieru kage ni...mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru_

"Please then pray-tell, what is your name exactly?" He asked, she got a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"You've been watching me this whole time and you don't know my name?" She asked Incredulously.

"I had no need for your name earlier" He countered coldly, she glared at him and then sighed in defeat.

_Nanika ni obieteru...jibun ga chotto iya ni naru_

"Higurashi, Kagome" She said simply avoiding his gaze with a slight pout.

"Kagome" He tested, 'Woven bamboo pattern' he thought idly. In the western language, her name meant 'woven bamboo pattern', also one of the plants he was quite fond of, traveling to the continent for heists. It happened to be one of his favourites, he had many seeds of the tree.

"Ano..." She started, Youko was snapped from his thoughts and stared down at her. "Could you let me go?" She asked simply.

He rose an eyebrow at her, "No" letting a smirk creep onto his face.

Kagome's face went red, "And why not?" She asked stubbornly. Youko continued to stare at her with his unwavering glare.

_tsugeru omoi...torinokoshita hibi ni..._

"I need not explain to you" He replied simply. He smirked again when her eyes gave away her anger. Youko put a finger to her lips she looked up surprised at him.

"Sleep" He said simply, he took his hand away from her face and reached behind his hair, took out a rose and put it under her nose. She sniffed absentmindedly, and dreary-ness took over, her head fell onto his shoulder, and she clung to the back of his tunic, and sleep over took her.

_dokoka ni wasureteru...kokoro ga chotto itakunaru_

Youko took his free arm and wrapped it securely around her waist, and lifted his head,  
_'If this is all I receive,I take it gratefully'_ as he closed his eyes, and let the rain soak them.

_  
toki wo tsunagu...hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru_

A/N: I know what your all thinking... another fic? won't you update those other ones? Yes I will, my update for 'Autumns Monologue' is coming up soon  
and I have deleted 'Song of the night' and 'Through the abyss' (disgusted by the n00biness) Just to tell you I have not been Side-tracked, I have just been really busy.  
Anyway! This fic was edited by my friend : Seri-chan ( glomps ) who did an awesome job,  
**Anyway There is Fanart for this story, go to my profile for the link ;P  
**


End file.
